


You maniac

by TheTrueGaylord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueGaylord/pseuds/TheTrueGaylord
Summary: During the game things had been rough on Dirk and Jake's relationship, and now they have a new peaceful planet with no worry or strife, but of course things aren't all as they seem.Ships are as followsDirkJakeDirkHal (mentioned)JakeJane (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You maniac

The game was rough. Not one person who had played it claimed that it was easy or fun or anything less than horrific. It broke apart friendships, broke people, everyone died, everyone came back. But the one thing it broke more than anything in this male's life was his heart. He knew he was by no means a perfect boyfriend, in fact on his really bad days he would admit that he was far from the definition of even a good boyfriend. But he tried his hardest. No one could ever say Dirk Strider didn't fucking try. He tried his damned hardest to keep Jake happy even if at the expense of his own well being. But in the end he ended up coming off as a clingy, obsessive asshole and they broke apart.

Not only did they break apart he drove those green eyes that once were filled with such light into the arms of a spoiled rotten, two faced rich girl. And while he and Jane used to be friends, things clearly took a turn after his break up with Jake. He was no longer useful to her, so like all things when they have lost their use, he was discarded. For a while he was pathetically alone, once the world was formed and houses were built, he stay alone. A he threw himself into creating a new body for auto responder or Hal, as he named himself. Not a fucked up muscle bound sprite, but a real android body. He was rather proud of his work once it was done, and started to have the light come back into his life again, even if that light was a sassy splinter of his own mind who constantly razzed on him for being the way he was. 

But he was warm, and caring, and Dirk had the foresight to make his silicone skin water proof so he could take the android for walks in the rain, or a shoulder to cry on. His metallic body and comforting voice became sort of an escape for Dirk and he finally felt brave enough to smile again. But of course, as all good things in his life, he ruined that as well. He pushed too much, Hal was fine with just cuddling and getting used to his new body and the overwhelming feeling of touch and smell and actually seeing things through his own vision globes, but when Dirk tried to push their platonic relationship up a level.. The bot fled. 

It wasn't hard to find him again, snuggled up with Roxy who had always had a bit of a crush on Hal, and he left him there. This is what he deserved anyway. To be alone. To be forgotten. He had considered death so much in this time. Considered slitting his wrists open and letting dark red pour out from his veins and fill up his bathtub. It wasn't as if he didn't try it, he had lost count the amount of times he had brought a kitchen knife, or a sword, or even one of Jake's old pocket knives to his wrist and couldn't do it. He was a coward. A loser. He was nothing and no one. 

But it was like lady fate had a sick kink of going in dry and fucking him absolutely senseless. 

Another day of lounging around his house in nothing but an over sized hoodie and sweat pants, blonde hair a disheveled mess, dark circles surrounded his puffy eyes, he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He had just ordered pizza for the tenth time this week when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't bother to wear his shades anymore, the stinging feeling he felt in his eyes was the only sensation he felt most days. He quietly opened his door, shifting through his wallet and didn't really look up. "How much is it today?"

"Uhm... nothing actually." That voice. He felt the glass that was his heart start to crack as he drew his amber eyes up to look face to face with him. Jake fucking English. Dirk quickly moved as if he was about to slam the door but a combat boot kept him from doing so. "Dirk wait! hear me out old friend."

"I have nothing to listen to. Go away Jake."

"Please Dirk! Just let me apologize!"

Jake was in his house now, Dirk actively walking backwards away from him, hands raised if he was waiting for a fight. "Please, I'm sorry. I was wrong about you." Jake continues as he advances towards the thin blonde who is looking like he is a deer in headlights. "I want to get back together."

Those words. Those words he had prayed to hear for so long were now being said and... he hated them. He shook his head and stood up tall. "No. Fuck no. I've waited for you for how long? Two? Three fucking years Jake?" Jake flinched as Dirk raised his voice, taking a half step back. "You tell everyone that I'm crazy. You tell all of our friends, MY friends. That you think I'm stalking you. That I'm a psychopath with a god complex. And now you show up at my house, after so fucking long, claiming you want me back?" 

Jake took another step back as Dirk screamed at him, shaking a little. "I didn't mean any of those things I just.. I was so angry at you! You put me on this tower and worshiped me like I was some kind of god and-"

"And the second Jane started doing that your head flew out of her ass didn't it? Get the fuck out. "

Jake took a step forward, reaching out as if to put his hand on Dirk's shoulders. "You look terrible Dirk.. let me take care of you. I heard about Hal, I'm so sorry."

"Get off of me! Get out! I fucking hate you! And not in the disgusting troll hatefucking way I truly HATE you!"

Jake clapped both hands onto Dirk's thin shoulders, forcing those amber eyes to look into the sea of hunter green. "I'm sorry. Dirk, I am dreadfully sorry for how I behaved and acted in the game. And for not reaching out sooner. And I'm sorry Hal left you. You deserve to be happy Dirk, and I want to give it to you."

Tears filled his deep amber eyes and a choked sob left him as Dirk tried to shake his head, thin hands sliding up to grab at his the taller male's wrists. "you're a maniac... You.. you're crazy and.." he was crying now, hugging Jake close and pressing his face into the taller male's burly chest and sobbing into his t-shirt.

"I know.." Jake wrapped his arms around the thin orange eyed male, petting his hair ever so softly. "We can work this out together."


End file.
